Just Some Loser
by PearlThePearl
Summary: CHLOE/VICTORIA BECAUSE I CAN. CHLOE SNOOPS VICTORIA'S ROOM MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC.


**This takes place after my fic "We're Not Friends Chloe" around the time the game starts with Max.**

Chloe was going to surprise Max by stopping by at Blackwell to hang out. The punk looked around at the people she still hated even after she left. They would always stare at her when she entered Blackwell. Chloe knew exactly what they were thinking.

All the students she walked by would take small glances at the 'Missing Girl' posters that were put up everywhere knowing the punk was the one who put them everywhere… knowing she was her friend. Chloe ignored these stares of course, she didn't really care what they thought. The delinquent popped a cigarette into her mouth casually while entering the dorms taking the risk of anyone catching her.

Chloe took a moment to look at all the white boards of the other dorm girls and she could tell exactly where Max erased and drew on. She smirked continuing to keep walking to the hipster's dorm. The blunette took a moment to look across from Max's dorm. Victoria's door was half way open. Was she asking for someone to just snoop through all her junk? Chloe smiled to herself mischievously.

 _Taking a peak into Bitchtoria's room couldn't hurt._

The blunette looked around and sneakily walked towards the blonde's dorm. Before going in she looked in a bit to make sure there was no one inside. Chuckling, Chloe proceeded inside.

She took a moment to look around and she was amazed.

Chloe looked at the walls examining all the pictures. Every single one was of Victoria. The punk just laughed at them and then started looking at one in particular. The blonde had her hand behind her head and looked into the camera tilting her head slightly. The lighting was perfect and an actually really good selfie. Chloe frowned and looked closer at it.

 _Why is she so damn pretty?_

Turning away from the wall of selfies she walked over to Victoria's desk. It was slightly messy. Chloe stared at the desk examining everything that was on it. Photos were spread across and her laptop lied in the middle. The delinquent smiled and turned the monitor on.

Who was stupid enough to leave their door open and their laptop on without a password? The punk casually looked through all of Victoria's open tabs but wasn't interested. Her Facebook page was open but she didn't dare leave a status knowing Victoria's groupies would be involved if she left a status for everyone to see. She wasn't afraid of them of course, she just didn't want to get involved with their stupid drama.

Instead the blunette opened the popular girl's Microsoft Word and typed in a little messaged. She read it over and smirked. The punk looked over to the blonde's dresser that had all her binders and books. She looked at the paper that said 'Missing' she picked it up looking at what Victoria wrote. She frowned, disappointed at the blonde. The blunette took her cigarette out of her mouth blowing a puff of smoke into the paper. 'BITCH. WHO CARES?'

 _Clearly I care._

"She's just jealous…" Chloe whispered under her breath.

She was tempted to burn it but instead she just crumpled it and threw it in Victoria's trash.

Though when she took a peak into the trash she noticed a glowing action figure in the trash. She knew exactly what it was. Chloe knew all about Victoria's guilty pleasure, after all, she was the one who got her into manga. She was curious to why it was in the trash because it looked like it was recently bought. She must have been trying to hide it from someone.

Trying not laugh too loud Chloe decided to look at another part of the room, so much had change since the last time she was in there. She looked over to a shelf and there were cookies she was familiar with. She took a closer look at them and quirked her eyebrows.

 _These are fucking Max's cookies._

The punk knew they were Max's cookies because her mom would always buy those cookies for them when they were younger and not to mention the "These are for you Max, love mom." Sticky note that gave it away. She opened it looking into it and there were hardly any cookies in it. She took one out and started munching on it.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my room, you creep!" Chloe quickly turned around facing an angry Victoria. The cookie was still in her mouth and she glanced around. The delinquent took the cookie out. "I was looking through your shit."

"You have no shame." Victoria put a hand to her face. "Get the _fuck_ out!" She pointed to the door.

"Hey, I thought you would have missed me." She smirked and put her attention back on the cookies. "It's not like you don't do the same fucking thing, these are Max's cookies." She pointed to the box on the shelf. The blonde became flustered and Chloe walked closer to her leaning into Victoria's face. The popular girl pulled Chloe's cigarette out of her mouth. "You really had to fucking smoke in my room!?"The punk knew Victoria was trying to avoid the confrontation but she let it slide for a moment.

"Heh sorry." Though she didn't really mean it. Victoria threw the cigarette out the window and sprayed perfume. "Paranoid much? I used to smoke in my room all the time."

"And look at you now: you're expelled loser." The blunette scoffed. "I was expelled for a different reason." She crossed her arms.

Victoria rolled her eyes. Chloe took a glance at the trashcan wondering if she should bring up the Rachel 'Missing' paper but she decided to wait a while before turning this talk into an argument.

"You're room looks different since the last time I had been here."

"Things change Price." Chloe got comfortable and sat in Victoria's couch. "This used to be on the other side of the room." She twirled her truck keys in her hand.

"Why are you still here? I clearly don't want you in my room."

"Why aren't you doing something about it then?" Chloe retorted and Victoria frowned and put her hand on her hip. "I'm here for Max not for you by the way." Chloe finished eating her cookie.

"Then go to Lamefield's room and not mine."

"Oooo are you jealous?" The blonde looked out the window. "No, in your dreams Price." But Chloe knew her all too well. She had been with her before and Victoria did not let go of old habits. She always tried to find something to look at when she got flustered and tried avoiding eye contact. The popular girl would try to come up with some sort of excuse too. Chloe wanted to push her buttons, she wanted Victoria to be angry.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous. I saw what you wrote on the poster I put up for Rachel's disappearance. There's no way you aren't jealous."

"Not everything revolves around you."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? I don't think you understand that yourself." Chloe stood up walking closer to the blonde and then leaning on her desk. Victoria did not move. "I think you should just shut the fuck up and leave before you regret something." Victoria said in a bitter voice like always.

Chloe didn't budge she stayed staring at Victoria who wouldn't look up. "I think about you still." The punk simply said thinking Victoria would just ignore the comment.

"Why did you break up with me?" The delinquent was surprised she even asked.

"Cause maybe I knew you didn't want me."

"I _did_ want you Chloe." She said in a stern voice. Chloe threw her keys on the ground angrily. "Well why didn't you fucking show it!? Sorry but I don't like being someone's little fucking secret." Chloe realized she didn't make Victoria angry but only made herself angry.

Victoria's expression softened. "I'm fucking sorry, okay? Just stop…" Though that was the first time Chloe had ever heard the popular girl apologize to her she wasn't going to take it.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything… Dammit Victoria, I just… just hate you… but I don't actually hate you I just, fuck." Chloe put a hand to her face and sat in frustration on Victoria's bed. The blonde moved over and sat next to the punk putting a had onto Chloe's lap and the blunette looked up. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until the popular girl began to lean in.

Chloe closed her eyes and felt Victoria's lips touch hers. It was short and sweet. She missed it. She missed Victoria so much and she was stupid for even loving her. When the blonde pulled away the punk opened her eyes slowly and stared at the dark eyes in front of her. "That made things hella worse…" but Chloe smiled when she said that while looking down at the rich girl's hand and laced them together.

"I'll make it up to you." Victoria said looking at Chloe. There was a small knock on Victoria's door and they both looked up at each other. Chloe expected Victoria to ask her to hide but she didn't. The blonde put the delinquent's hand down and walked over to the door. From what Chloe could see it was Max. Max stood awkwardly holding her elbow.

"I just wanted to ask you about the assignment Mr. Jefferson gave us."

"Do you _ever_ pay attention Lamefield?"

Max shrugged and looked over Victoria's shoulder. "Is that Chloe?" The blonde also just shrugged and was a bit flustered. She was trying to play it off cool as if they weren't doing anything. "I was just trying to get your cookies back Max."

Victoria turned around give her a giant middle finger saying anything about the cookies and Chloe smiled taking the box of cookies out of the blonde's shelf. "Well come on Max, we have work to do." Chloe pushed Max lightly out of Victoria's room and the hipster was still confused as ever. The punk handed Max the cookies and turned to the popular girl who was still standing at the door.

"Wait, I still needed to ask about the assignment Chloe!"

"Bye, Victoria."

"Au Revoir." She said shutting her door.

"You two were acting weird." Chloe shrugged. "You know me, I like to make people uncomfortable."

"Huh? What did you tell her?"

"You wouldn't be in my place to tell you." The blunette smiled to herself.

Chloe didn't bother leaving the dorms that night. She stayed in Max's room and it was the worse idea considering how small the hipster's bed is. It was like an oven in there and both of them could hardly stand it. The punk got dressed in her clothes from yesterday but noticed something was missing from her pockets.

"Max. Have you seen my keys?" Max just shrugged and they both looked around her room for some time. They weren't in sight. Then Chloe remembered.

 _Victoria._

"I'll be right back Max." She knocked on the blonde's door and waited a moment. Victoria walked out completely dressed so early in the morning. "Hey, um do you-"Victoria cut her off by handing her the keys to her truck. "How did you know?"

"I just knew, you always used to leave them in my room." Chloe nodded but was a little suspicious. There was a different vibe about Victoria but she let it slide. "Well thanks…"

"You're welcome." She said with pauses between both words. That was the last thing she said before waving and closing her door shut. Walking back into the hipster's room she showed her the keys.

"Where were they?"

"In Victoria's room… I left them there by accident."

Max looked at Chloe suspiciously and did not question, not yet anyways. Chloe wanted to take Max out to eat for the hipster's day off. They walked together to the parking lot spotting her truck. Chloe parked like she always did, over the handicap spaces.

"Do you always have to park there? Jeez Chloe."

"Yeah I do." Max rolled her eyes. The blunette opened the truck door for Max and shut the door afterwards. She opened her side of the door but noticed a small box on her seat Max had been staring at.

"A sticky note and a wrapped present? Who is it from Chloe?"

"Who knows?" Chloe said knowing exactly who left it there. There was a faint smile. "Are you going to open it?"

"Hell, why not right?" The punk took the sticky note that said 'I thought you might like these.' and put it on her steering wheel. She unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a box of cookies with another note.

'Next time you leave me a little message like that I will hunt you down. On a lighter note I got you your favorite cookies.' They were purely chocolate and Victoria must have known how disappointed Chloe had been when there was hardly any cookies left even though they were Max's

 _But that message didn't stop her from giving me a box of cookies huh?_

Chloe smiled and put the note in her jacket pocket.

"Who is that from?"

"Just some loser."

When she turned to Max she was smirking knowing exactly who had her keys last night.

 **Hah, didn't read this over. They are kinda OOC huh?**


End file.
